Drabble singkat SasuNaru
by namikaze Kazura
Summary: Drabble singkat yang ga tau pantes ato ga buat dibaca RnR please..


jujur, author sama sekali ga bisa buat drabble. author terpaksa buat cerita ini karna sang author yang payah ini, sudah terlanjur bernazar. jadinya yah.. drabble yang ga pantes buat di publish. semoga aja ada yang baca. dapet review syukur-syukur. apalagi ada yang favo sama follow udah sujud-sujud dah! untuk kelanjutan CBS juga ga tau mau dibawa kemana. ga tau kenapa ide sebelumnya illang semua.. udah ah! jangan kebanyakan curhat. baca aja!

Desclaimer : Masashi ji-san

Genre: saya bingung ini genrenya apaan (?)

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : K+?

Warning : masih pemula, maybe typo, EYD ga jelas, bahasa acak acakan, OOCSasuke, cerita yang ga tau layak baca atau tidak

DLDR!

SELAMAT MEMBACA~ \(^3^)/

Di suatu tempat, terdapat dua orang dengan gender yang sama Seorang cowok dengan rambut raven bermodel pantat ayam sedang meminum jusnya-jus tomat. Seorang lagi dengan gender yang sama-sama cowok berambut pirang cerah secerah matahari memakan semangkuk ramen jumbo dan meminum segelas jus jeruk. Mereka duduk bersebelahan sambil melihat langit biru. Kesunyian terjadi diantara mereka karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyentuh santapan mereka. Wadah yang beberapa menit lalu masih berisi, sekarang teronggok di belakang mereka.

"Teme, biasanya pasangan kan serasi, tapi kenapa kita ini benar-benar berbeda Teme?"

"hn?"

"Kau suram, aku ceria

Kau gelap, aku terang

Kau dingin, aku hangat

Kau jarang tersenyum, tapi aku sering mengumbar senyumku ke setiap orang

Kau pendiam, aku hyperaktif

Rambutmu hitam kebiruan, aku pirang cerah

Kulitmu putih porselen, aku tan

Kau Teme, aku Dobe. Eeh.. lupakan yang sebelumnya, aku bukan Dobe, tapi kau benar-benar Teme-"

-Smirk-

"-stylemu pantat ayam, sedangkan aku jabrik

Matamu onyx kelam, aku blue sapphire.. kita ini benar-benar berbeda teme.

Bahkan kesukaan kita pun berbeda. Kau suka Tomat sedangkan aku jeruk. Oh ya dan jangan lupakan ramen."

"stop Dobe, bukan berarti setiap pasangan kekasih harus memiliki kesukaan yang sama, barang yang sama, bahkan fisik yang sama Dobe.. keserasian pasangan tidak dinilai dari itu semua. Memang orang lain tau, kalo kamu suka jeruk dan ramen sementara aku suka tomat hn.?"

"tidak." Jawab pemuda yang diketahui panggilannya adalah Dobe a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki.

"nah, dengan segala perbedaan yang kita miliki ini, kita bisa saling melengkapi Dobe. Dan itulah keserasian milik kita Dobe."

-Blush-

"Bukankah kita ini pasangan terfenomenal di kalangan para fujoshi hm..?"

"Kau benar teme." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang bertambah merah padam.

.

.

.

.

"teme, tau ga kenapa aku suka warna oranye?"

"Hn."

"Uh~ teme, coba tebak donk!"

"hn, karena kau suka jeruk Dobe, dan kau juga suka sesuatu yang berbau terang."

"Kau benar Teme!"

.

.

.

"Teme, tau ga kenapa aku suka warna biru muda selain warna oranye?"

"Hn"

"Teme!"

"hn, matamu dobe! Kau suka biru muda karena mengingatkan laut biru dan langit cerah di musim panas yang menyerupai matamu yang indah itu Dobe!"

-Blush- "Kau benar lagi Teme.. Arigatou!"

.

.

.

"Teme, tau ga kenapa aku suka Ramen?"

"hn, karena kau rakus Dobe."

"Bhu~ Teme! Kau Salah. Aku tidak Rakus, aku suka Ramen kare-"

"Dobe"

"jangan potong pembicaraanku Teme!"

"Naruto"

"Apa Teme?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"APA TEME?!"

"Kau tau kenapa aku suka warna hitam?"

"Um~ mungkin karena kau suram teme, jadinya kau suka warna yang gelap."

"Salah."

"Lalu apa alasannya teme?"

"Karena Hitam dapat mencakup semua warna Dobe, termasuk warna favoritmu itu. Seperti cintaku yang dapat mencakup semua hatimu Dobe."

-Blush- "Berhenti menggombal Teme!"

"dan taukah kau Dobe, tanpa warna hitam, warna biru yang cerah pun kurang terlihat cerah Dobe. Seperti dirimu, tanpa diriku ini kau tidak akan seceria ini Dobe"

-Blush- "Kau ini PD sekali teme!"

.

.

.

"Kau tau kan Dobe, matahari berada di alam semesta yang gelap. Tapi, dengan bantuan matahari, langit biru yang cerah pun akan terlihat. Seperti diriku yang suram ini yang kau terangi dengan kehangatanmu yang seperti matahari itu. Dengan begitu, diriku ini akan terlihat karena dirimu yang selalu berada di sampingku Dobe. Jadi, jangan pernah sekali-kali pergi dari sisiku dobe. Karena aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, matahariku."

-Blush- "Kau terlalu memujiku teme. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu untuk menerangi dan menghangatkanmu Teme."

.

.

.

"dan kau tau kan Dobe aku suka Tomat."

"Tentu saja 'ttebayo!"

"kau tau alasannya?"

"um-um" jawab Naruto disertai gelengan kepala

"Karena tomat itu mengingatkanku pada wajah merahmu ini Dobe."

-Blush-

OWARI

OMAKE

"Teme, hari ini kau begitu OOC. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ini semua kulakukan untuk orang yang paling aku sayangi dan cintai."

"siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau Baka Dobe!"

-Blush- "hehehe.. aku ya Teme. Arigatou."

"hn, Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja karena telah berusaha untuk menggombaliku Teme."

"Bukankah itu memang keinginanmu?"

"Ah kau benar Teme!" sambil menepuk jidat. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

"Karena kau DobeKU"

Bener-Bener FIN

review please..


End file.
